torture the cast of yu-gi-oh! 5ds
by Krystal Cena
Summary: basically the cast and some WWE superstars being tortured by me. this was inspired by Mcdinh's story about the tortures.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Torture the Cast of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series

Krystal was sitting at her laptop when her character, Angelina, came with a bag moving. "Did you got them?"she asked and Angie nodded. She threw the bag revealing a blonde-spiked teen furious and then an orange-haired man. "WHAT IN BLUE BLASES IS THIS?!" the blonde- spiked man asked, angrily. "Save it blondie... I mean Jack, wait till the others come" the authoress said,smiling. "Where's Yusei, Aki,Leo, And Luna?" Krystal asked and Jewel came with Aki knocked out cold. "What the hell?" the authoress asked and Jewel grinned. "She tried to kill me so I used these" Jewel replied showing metal Japanese war fans. "Why I bother to give you those in the first place, what about Yugi and Jaden?" Krystal asked,facepalming."I thought Angie was supposed to get them" Jewel said and Angie stares at her. " I got Jack and Crow and they tried to choke me" Angie said and Jewel left on the time machine. "Where are we?" Luna asked and Leo popped out. "Your house, I'm doing some 'Jersey Shore' stuff like giving you guys a house" the authoress replied. "Let me go!" A voice said and Jewel came with two boys, one with tri-colored hair and the other brown. "Let Yugi and Jaden go" Krystal said and Jewel drop them to the floor. "Where are we?" Yusei said while getting up of the bag. " I'm not going to repeat it, your house that's it" Krystal replied. "Look who decided to come" Jewel said and Krystal turned to see her idol,John cena in front of them. "Hey" another man's voice said revealing to be Dean Ambrose. "Great, the gang is here, let me introduce myself" Krystal said, pointing at a slideshow. "Yusei, are we at Neo Domino?" Aki asked and Jewel hid her war fans on a cabinet. "Really?" Angie said and Jewel hit her. " I'm Jewel's creator, " the autoress said and continued, " We need some rules before we start torture". The characters gulped at the rules. Jewel clicked a button on the computer and the rules appeared:

1- The fans can submit combat and fighting like WWE!

2- No Aki and Yusei pairing because Jewel would try and kill Yusei (not kidding) and then Aki

3- Fans can submit or private message me songs they would like to hear

4- Death to a chararcter is allowed

5- if there are no reviews, then the authoress of this story would get something out of her mind

Aki just gave Krystal a death glare while the others fake fainted. "What did I do?" the authoress asked to Dean. "Well that's it for today, see you soon if I don't get killed by Aki" the authoress said and waved. "Bye" the rest of the not fake fainted people said and waved


	2. Chapter 2

torture cast

Krystal looked at her computer, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Jewel asked. "My first story is getting a lots of views and it has already a follower" Krystal replied. Jewel gave the authoress an odd look. John came in and said, "We have Kalin Kessler waiting for you". "Good! Dean, get a chair and act like crazy with it to bring the others" Jewel said, grinning evilliy. Dean smiled, grabbed a chair and went to get the others. The authoress facepalms and Kalin enters. "Hey! Welcome to the team" Krystal said and Kalin nodded. "You know the rules right?" Krystal asked and he nodded. Screaming was heard and Jack came running, Crow was following, Leo came next ,then Luna calmly, Yusei too, and Black Rose Dragon was using Vine Whip attack to Dean. "AKIZA!" Krystal yelled and Aki noticed her pissed off face and destroyed her dragon. Dean returned the chair and sat down on the couch. "John, can you add this: No SUMMONING any monsters unless it's important" Krystal said and John started typing. "Let's continue, Kalin would be with us through the whole chapter" Jewel said and everybody nodded. "Unfortunately, there were no dares or truths but, Kalin was suggested by KriryuFanGirl to be here so" Krystal said and the characters gulped. "Here's my crazy dare, I'm going to have " Krystal said and Yeagar appeared and Crow give him a death glare. Jack's eyes were red and he punched him. "Here we go, John, Dean" Jewel said, facepalming and John and Dean nodded. The both wrestlers went over Jack and Yeager and used their signature moves: the AA and Dirty Deeds. "Thanks" Krystal said,smiling.

"Now that's over, let's go with the dare" Krystal said and added, " 4 or 3 people were go on a place where's empty and nothing but doors locked with no key or lock and play a song" and Jewel waved her hand and Jack,Crow,Yeagar,and Yusei were gone. Jewel turned the T.V. on and they were venturing the room. "Where are we?" Yeagar asked. "Shut up, you circus clown!" Jack yelled and 'Nyan Cat' started playing. "Didn't McDinh did this already?" Leo asked. "Yeah but, it's fun seeing Jack,Crow,and Yeagar watching it again" Krystal replied. Dean and John were snickering when the 'Scary Maze' girl appeared out of nowhere and the 4 boys were screaming. The authoress jumped and ran for cover. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" Yusei said, using Jack as a batter ram. Dean started laughing. John started laughing,too, leaving everyone, except Krystal , who is still hiding behind the couch,laughing. "Well, let's leave it like that, see you guys on the next chapter" Jewel said and the song 'Shell Shocked' by Wiz Khalif feat. Juicy J, Kill The Noise,and Madsonik started playing. "Really?" Jewel asked and Angie smiled and starts singing the chorus part.


End file.
